


Forgive me, Father.

by Kooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Catholic themes, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, church!au, father!ushijima, mentions of blowjob and sodomy, sinner!oikawa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kooru/pseuds/Kooru
Summary: El padre Ushijima es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero siempre sabe qué decir cuando un creyente se acerca a él en busca de guía o redención.  Cuando recibe la visita de un peculiar desconocido en su confesionario, comprende que el silencio no solo es necesario en ocasiones sino que, algunas veces, también es inevitable.





	Forgive me, Father.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un trabajo hecho para el mes ushioi, actividad realizada por el #teamushioi. Advierto que contiene temas un tanto delicados (catolicismo, blasfemia y sexo en la iglesia), así que recomiendo que lo tomen en cuenta si deciden leerlo. Mi intención no es ofender las creencias de nadie. También aclaro que conozco muy poco de la religión católica, así que puede haber muchas inconsistencias en esta historia. 
> 
> ¡Buena lectura!

Ushijima Wakatoshi nunca fue un hombre de muchas palabras. Habiendo heredado una personalidad tan reservada como la de su madre y luego de crecer en un ambiente familiar sumamente estricto donde la mesura y las buenas costumbres lo eran todo, Ushijima aprendió desde muy joven que las palabras debían ser pronunciadas únicamente cuando fuera necesario. No era poco habitual que las personas a su alrededor le obligaran a guardar silencio durante una conversación poco interesante (para él) o luego de un comentario poco acertado, pero esto de ninguna manera se debía a que Ushijima no supiera qué decir. En realidad, Ushijima siempre tenía algo que decir (y en la mayoría de las veces no era algo precisamente amable para los demás), pero tras varios años de enseñanza severa —tanto en casa como en la Iglesia—, el joven reafirmó aquel aprendizaje impartido en su hogar que dictaba algo entre las líneas de “el silencio es, en ocasiones, necesario”.

Durante sus años en el Seminario, Ushijima también aprendió (entre muchas otras cosas) a dar respuestas oportunas a todo aquel fiel que se acercase (o no) a él en busca de guía o redención. Aquello no era la parte más difícil de su trabajo —a pesar de que su selección de palabras no siempre era la adecuada a juzgar por la gran cantidad de personas que terminaban llorando luego de acudir a él por algo de consuelo—, pero definitivamente tampoco era su favorita. El padre Ushijima realmente _siempre_ sabía qué decir, aunque su forma de hacerlo no fuera la correcta. Nunca se sintió especialmente abrumado o carente de palabras, al menos hasta que Oikawa Tooru llegó a su vida.

  


—Ave María Purísima.  
—Sin pecado concebida.  
—¿Hace cuánto que te confesaste, hijo?  
—Yo… no lo recuerdo, padre. Ha pasado un largo rato desde la última vez.  
—¿Semanas, meses, años? Puedes decirme.  
—Uhm… Realmente no lo sé. ¿Más de diez años, quizá?

La voz masculina y ligeramente aterciopelada no le resultaba conocida. Había algo extraño en ella. El padre mantuvo la mirada fija en la pared de madera fina que se encontraba delante de sí, optando por dejar pasar —por el momento— la primera confesión hecha por el feligrés desconocido. Se haría cargo de ello al momento de emitir la penitencia.

—El Señor esté en tu corazón para que puedas arrepentirte y confesar humildemente tus pecados. Dime tus pecados.

Un suspiro extrañamente aliviado se escuchó en el reducido limitado por las paredes del confesionario. La larga pausa que vino después no le resultó tan rara como las palabras que le siguieron.

—He estado practicando sodomía con otros hombres, padre. Con muchos hombres, en realidad, aunque también he estado con más mujeres de las que podría contar con los dedos de mis manos. La última vez que lo hice fue esta mañana, con la misma persona con la que forniqué la noche anterior. Estaba tan ebrio que ahora apenas puedo recordar lo que sucedió anoche en mi departamento. Supongo que lo conocí en el bar de siempre, aunque tampoco puedo recordar su nombre. Era un desconocido, como casi todos los que amanecen en mi cama luego de una noche llena de pasiones desenfrenadas. La verdad es que la única razón por la que supe que algo había pasado es porque desperté desnudo, con las piernas abiertas y un hombre situado entre ellas, moviéndose con tanta fuerza que sentí que me partía en dos… Se movía tan fuerte que la cama rechinaba cada vez que él se empujaba contra mí y me hacía sentir más sucio y humillado, padre…

La voz, que en un principio sonaba tímida, poco a poco fue adoptando un tinte más desesperado, como si el propietario estuviese ansioso por contar la mejor y más retorcida historia que se le pudo haber ocurrido. No era demasiado evidente, pero Ushijima se sintió bastante confundido. La idea de pedirle que moderara su lenguaje y exhortarle a que recuperara la calma cruzó por su mente, mas las súbitas palabras atropelladas del confesor terminaron por evadir sus intenciones.

—Intenté detenerlo, pero sus manos se apretaron alrededor de mi cuello y mi cuerpo… Mi cuerpo terminó sucumbiendo ante el deseo, padre. Yo… de verdad que no quería, padre, no lo quería, pero… Pero en ese momento, cuando sus dedos se hundieron en mi cuello y su enorme miembro tocó esa parte pervertida de mi interior, mis sentidos simplemente se nublaron, no me respondieron, y no me pude resistir más. Se sentía tan bien, padre… Me sentía tan excitado, tan eufórico, tan… tan vivo… Cuando sentí la cálida esencia foránea apoderarse de mi interior y mi propio cuerpo no pudo más, gemí tan fuerte que estoy seguro que en el cielo también pudieron escucharme… Padre, estoy tan avergonzado de mis actos… Ahora me siento tan sucio, tan lleno de pecado…

Respirar con tranquilidad se había convertido, por alguna razón, en una tarea bastante complicada para Ushijima. Cada vez se hacía mayor la necesidad —casi urgencia— de interrumpir aquella vulgar confesión con un carraspeo sonoro o una pregunta que le permitiera retomar las riendas de la situación, pero en ese instante toda palabra pareció haber escapado de él. Tenía la sensación de que cualquier sonido que saliera de su boca terminaría sonando forzado y sumamente vergonzoso.

Y, muy en el fondo, no podía negar que se sentía vergonzosamente intrigado por la erótica confesión del feligrés desconocido.

Ushijima era joven, tal vez demasiado para el gusto de ciertos feligreses antiguos que preferían confesar sus pecados ante un viejo hombre más sabio y experimentado (según ellos). Experiencia. Aquella palabra siempre pareció molestarle por alguna razón. Ushijima ciertamente no se sentía como una persona poco experimentada. No pecaba de avaricia, en realidad, pues tampoco se jactaba de ser “mejor” que sus colegas que contaban con más años al servicio de la Iglesia, pero creía firmemente que la autoconsciencia no solo implicaba aceptar los defectos que formaban parte de uno mismo, sino también las virtudes.

Sin embargo, todos sus años de preparación y dedicación quedaron temporalmente opacados por el atrevido relato de aquel fiel desconocido. Si bien ya había escuchado un par de confesiones impactantes a lo largo de los años que llevaba como sacerdote, nunca se había visto en una situación en la que el pecador sonara tan obscenamente orgulloso de sus pecados. Había algo en esa peculiar voz que insistía en que aquella confesión no era otra cosa más que un monólogo libertino cargado de inocencia falsa y vergüenza demasiado fingida; una cruel broma hecha por alguien que aparentemente no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer. ¿Acaso estaba juzgando injustamente a alguien? Tal vez, pero ¿qué debía hacer en una situación como esa?

En definitiva, escuchar sobre infidelidades de matrimonios longevos, ideas suicidas y primeras masturbaciones, resultaba mucho más sencillo que articular una respuesta, pregunta o comentario coherente para aquel relato erótico de sodomía, homosexualidad y aparente promiscuidad.

—Y no es la primera vez que eso sucede, padre. Llevo años haciendo eso, durmiendo con hombres desconocidos que solo usan mi cuerpo para satisfacer sus más sucios deseos. Lo he disfrutado, padre. No puedo mentirle. Me gusta mucho hacerlo. Me gusta fornicar y que me forniquen. Disfruto de los placeres carnales de los que mi madre me advirtió y lo hago con tanta frecuencia que a veces me pregunto si Dios alguna vez podrá perdonarme por todo lo que he hecho. Yo sé que está mal. Sé bien que estoy mal, pero no quiero irme al infierno, padre, de verdad que no lo deseo. Estoy muy, muy asustado. No sé por qué soy así, ¿por qué Dios me hizo de esta manera? No lo entiendo…

Ushijima suspiró de forma pesada, como queriendo sacar algo urgentemente de su sistema. El silencio agonizante que se levantó de repente indicaba que finalmente había llegado su turno de hablar, lo quisiera o no. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Esta vez, de verdad tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

—Dime, ¿te arrepientes sinceramente de tus actos? ¿Estás dispuesto a cambiar y vivir tu vida de ahora en adelante de acuerdo a la palabra de nuestro Señor?

Su tono grave de voz le ayudó a disimular el ligero titubeo en sus palabras, el cual reflejaba la inseguridad creciente que se escondía tras ellas.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la pequeña rendija que separaba ambos lados del confesionario, una sonrisa autosuficiente tiró de un par de labios finos.

—Absolutamente.

  


Después del bochornoso incidente, el horario de confesiones pareció infinito. Ushijima solo deseaba dos cosas: terminar los pendientes de la parroquia y despejar su mente. Él era un hombre de fe, pero un ser humano al fin y al cabo: por más que intentó serenarse y recuperar su habitual concentración, el suceso siguió rondando por su mente durante toda la tarde. Cuando por fin llegó la hora de salir del confesionario para poder continuar con sus diligencias del día, se sintió extrañamente aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Su trayecto fue interrumpido por la presencia de un hombre joven que apareció en su camino poco antes de llegar a la entrada del templo, plantándose frente a él con una sonrisa bastante cordial y un atuendo que claramente desencajaba con los demás presentes de la modesta capilla. El joven era alto —casi tan alto como él mismo— y bien parecido; tenía los cabellos de color castaño claro al igual que sus grandes ojos brillantes, dentadura perfecta y un vestuario que parecía sacado de las zonas más adineradas y exclusivas de Tokio, ahí donde los hombres derrochan sus fortunas en costosos trajes formales y automóviles de último modelo. Ushijima no logró reconocer al sujeto, algo que resultaba relativamente extraño tomando en cuenta que, al hallarse la capilla en medio de un pequeño pueblo de Miyagi, la gran mayoría de las personas que asistían a ella eran casi siempre las mismas y el sacerdote podía darse el lujo de conocerlos a todos, salvo los nuevos vecinos o los visitantes foráneos que en realidad no eran casos tan frecuentes.

—Oh, padre. Por fin tengo el gusto de conocerle personalmente —dijo el atractivo desconocido, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en dirección al cura—. Soy Oikawa Tooru.

_Esa voz._

Ushijima tragó en seco, afortunadamente de forma disimulada. Algo en su interior pareció removerse ante aquel respetuoso saludo.

La reconoció al instante. La voz ya no sonaba desesperada por compasión ni articulaba historias obscenas, pero resultaba fácil identificarla por el tono suave, ligeramente chillón. Era como un murmullo gentil y peligroso al mismo tiempo.

—Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Esta vez, Ushijima sí fue capaz de observar el extraño gesto malicioso que destellaba en los labios del castaño.

 

El segundo encuentro formal con Oikawa Tooru sucedió poco más de tres semanas después del primero. Técnicamente no fue el segundo —Ushijima podría jurar que le vio durante un par de misas, sentado en la banca más alejada del altar con diferentes atuendos que eran una extraña mezcla entre juvenil y elegante (además de ostentoso)—, pero sí fue la segunda vez que se encontraron separados por la oscura ventanilla del confesionario.

—Sin pecado concebida.

El sacerdote no se sintió precisamente afortunado al identificar la conocida voz gentil.

—El Señor esté en tu corazón para que puedas arrepentirte y confesar humildemente tus pecados. Ahora puedes decirme tus pecados, hijo.  
—Padre… Juré que no volvería a hacerlo, pero… Volví a sucumbir ante los retorcidos deseos carnales que invaden mi cuerpo.  
—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste, hijo?

Ushijima no deseaba escuchar su respuesta.

O tal vez sí.

—La semana pasada, en un auto, yo… Dejé que un hombre metiera su sexo en mi boca. Estoy tan, tan avergonzado…

Ushijima comenzó a considerar seriamente negarle la absolución, pero no lo hizo.

 

Las semanas pasaron y el ciclo se repitió una vez tras otra. En ese tiempo, Ushijima se dio cuenta de muchos otros detalles que en un principio había pasado por alto, como las miradas sugerentes (y no tan discretas) que Oikawa le enviaba desde el fondo de la capilla durante las misas, los saludos cordiales que siempre parecían ocultar algo más (algo turbio, peligroso) y los relatos que no solo se volvieron más elaborados y obscenos, sino que también comenzaron a perder credibilidad. El sacerdote no dudaba que las historias fueran ciertas (¿acaso alguien era verdaderamente capaz de inventar semejantes historias con lujo de detalle solo para cumplir un objetivo retorcido y sin sentido?) pero, con cada confesión, el arrepentimiento de aquel peculiar feligrés iba pareciendo más y más falso. Ushijima ya no sabía si estaba siendo una pieza más en el juego de ajedrez creado por un hombre ruin cuyo único fin aparente era divertirse a costa de las creencias de los demás, o si realmente se encontraba frente a un desafortunado joven que no podía enderezar su camino por más que lo intentaba.

O tal vez simplemente era él quien no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

De cualquier modo, existía una sola causa del extraño insomnio que comenzó a sufrir semanas atrás (o más bien, un solo causante): las involuntarias fantasías nocturnas del sacerdote pasaron a ser más frecuentes con el paso de los días, y todas ellas tenían como protagonista a la misma persona.

Ushijima se sentía realmente confundido y agobiado por los pensamientos pecaminosos que amenazaban con adueñarse de su consciencia, creencias y acciones. Todo lo que había creído, todo lo que _defendía_ día con día, estaba siendo traicionado por los oscuros deseos que secretamente habían sido sembrados en su interior y que solo parecían aumentar con el paso del tiempo. Y es que, en realidad, nunca había sentido tal interés —atracción— por nada ni nadie; su vida, hasta ese momento, había transcurrido con absoluta normalidad, rayando en la monotonía y el aburrimiento, así que desear carnalmente a alguien (y peor aún, a una persona de su mismo sexo), era algo totalmente nuevo, pero indiscutiblemente llamativo y tentador.

Sabía bien que negar la absolución en ocasiones era necesario por pura misericordia. También sabía que, en una situación como la suya, era su deber seguir los lineamientos establecidos por la Iglesia. El problema era que, después de todo, el cura era también un pecador por naturaleza.

 

—Padre, yo… He perdido la fe. Me temo que esta vez Dios no podrá perdonarme por lo que he hecho.

Ushijima aguardó a que la confesión continuara, pero el confesor permaneció en silencio.

—Todos los pecados tienen perdón de Dios, menos el pecado contra el Espíritu Santo. La palabra del Señor nos dice que todo pecado o blasfemia será perdonado a los hombres, pero la blasfemia contra el Espíritu no les será perdonada —contestó de manera calmada, tomándose su tiempo para citar el versículo de San Mateo como lo hubiese hecho con cualquier otro feligrés—. Dime, hijo, ¿acaso has dejado de llevar Dios en tu corazón?

—No, no. No es eso, padre. —Nuevamente, el joven sonaba arrepentido. Ushijima por un instante se preguntó si esta vez Oikawa realmente había hecho algo que le hiciera sentirse avergonzado. —Es solo que… Esta vez no rompí la última promesa que le hice a Dios, pero… cometí otro tipo de actos impuros y estoy muy, muy avergonzado, padre…

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, hijo?  
—La otra noche, mientras  _me tocaba_ en la cama… No pude evitar pensar en _usted_ …

La respiración del cura se cortó por una fracción de segundo. Su rostro se calentó a una velocidad alarmante y el impacto de la inesperada confesión fue tal que Ushijima a punto estuvo de voltear hacia la ventanilla del confesionario por mero instinto.

¿Era momento de negarle la absolución? No. Ese momento había llegado varias semanas atrás. Aun así, sabía que era imperativo decir algo al respecto, aunque en ese momento las palabras estaban fuera de su alcance.

Ambos habían llegado demasiado lejos.

—¡No lo hice a propósito, lo juro! Yo solo… no lo sé. A veces, cuando lo veo oficiando la misa en el altar, no puedo evitar imaginar cómo se ve bajo esa enorme túnica negra que siempre usa, padre. Y esa vez… oh, esa vez… Me fue imposible no imaginarlo entre mis piernas mientras me sodomizaba con mis dedos, fantaseando que era su propio sexo lo que mancillaba mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Oh, padre, dígame, ¿acaso puedo aspirar al perdón de Dios luego de tan horroroso pecado?

Ushijima suspiró. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para seguir el protocolo establecido.

—Hijo, ¿Te arrepientes sinceramente de tus pecados?  
—No, padre. No me arrepiento —replicó el confesor tras un silencio que resultó demasiado largo para el gusto de Ushijima—. Y la verdad es que no me importa ya si Dios no me perdona, porque sé que lo merezco. Lo merezco, porque justo en este momento, estoy pensando en lo mucho que deseo fornicar con usted aquí mismo, en la casa de nuestro Señor y salvador.

Cerró los ojos. La confesión los había condenado a ambos.

 

—Padre, ¿esto me absuelve de todos mis pecados?

Ushijima abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad mientras las oleadas de exorbitante placer se expandían por todo su cuerpo y su miembro todavía erecto palpitaba bajo la hábil palma que seguía moviéndose perezosamente de abajo hacia arriba de forma repetida. Notó con vergüenza que el atractivo rostro del joven castaño se hallaba cubierto con largos hilos de líquido blanco y espeso, algunos de los cuales se habían perdido entre las hebras de color marrón claro. Oikawa permaneció arrodillado, con los labios hinchados, la diestra alrededor del grueso pene del sacerdote y los grandes ojos parpadeando con malicia y deseo puro. Lo que alguna vez fue una elegante camisa blanca de vestir, ahora solo era un desastre al igual que las negras vestiduras arremangadas del padre.

Intentó responder, pero Oikawa nuevamente pareció ahuyentar las palabras con su sonrisa perversa y el brillo obsceno de sus ojos arrogantes. La culpa y el remordimiento de Ushijima crecieron de manera exponencial conforme la sensación intoxicante post-orgasmo se fue disipando en su sistema; se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y el desconocido pero sumamente tentador deseo carnal, y ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Aterrado, miró a su alrededor como buscando consuelo, algo de donde aferrarse para intentar frenar la (inevitable) caída hacia el abismo. La sacristía permanecía intacta, pero él sabía que, en realidad, ya nada volvería a ser igual que antes.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado (y que mi pase directo al infierno haya valido la pena¿?). ¡Los kudos, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos! <3 
> 
> Probablemente edite esto cuando tenga más tiempo /está entregando todo a última hora, como siempre.


End file.
